Blowing Raspberries
by Bren Gail
Summary: Dave warns his wife to stay out of their friends' love life. The warning becomes a lost within their debate about sitcoms. A Pinch Hit for the CCOAC March Madness Challenge. In The Heat Of The Night, Rossi/JJ.


_Also, keep in mind that __Ilovetvalot and Tonnie2001969 are diligently working toward their nomination ballot on the second annual "Profilers Choice Awards" hosted by their Chit Chat on Author's Corner forum. Their tentative date to release the categories, informational post, and NOMINATION BALLOT is 8/28/11! Swing by there and take a looksee! With all of the interesting threads and conversations that occur over there, I am quite sure that you will have a blast at CCOAC!_

_[Parts of the above text was taken from one of ilovetvalot's author's note. I am attempting to help advertise the Profiler's Choice Awards and hopefully you would like to join me. Please post a note in your stories and/or profile about the awards. The more people that advertise the awards, the more people who will know about and hopefully participate in them! Thank you for reading.]_

* * *

><p><em>This is a CCOAC March Madness Challenge Pinch Hit for Carmel Tart featuring the assignment of David Rossi and Jennifer Jareau, In The Heat of the Night. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Blowing Raspberries<strong>

O'Malley's Irish Pub and Restaurant was busier than their normal Friday, but the team had not minded. They had landed and departed the tarmac less than an hour ago. The case that they had been on for the past several days was now a distant reminder of the evil within the world. Aaron had gone home to an awaiting Jack whereas the rest of the team had gone out for drinks.

Jennifer Jareau smiled as she twisted the red straw between her top and bottom rows of teeth. She happily watched her best friend Penelope be pulled onto the dance floor by a flirtatious Derek. If she had thought that had been cute to watch, she knew that the look on Spence's face when Em had asked him to dance, was beyond cute. The look of bewilderment that crossed the genius's facial features was almost sweet. She smirked at the thought of helping Emily in her quest to gain his undying love.

Her smirk must have displayed her thoughts, because the man to her right drinking his Scotch spoke for the first time since ordering his beloved alcoholic preference. "Jennifer, just because we are now happily married, does not give you leave to interfere with our friends' love lives."

She narrowed her blue eyes before she good humoredly blew a raspberry at him.

"Archie, I'm serious." He stated as he gave her a stern glare as if trying to intimidate her into complying with his demand. "Do not interfere and for my sanity do not start match making."

"Archie?" She parroted confused as to why he would use that name as an endearment, because it had absolutely nothing to do with her or her name.

"Archie Bunker." He replied in a tone that denoted that she should know what or who he was talking about.

She pulled the straw from its resting place between her teeth and placed her drink with the bright umbrella down onto the tabletop of the long rectangle table that the team had inhabited thirty minutes ago. "Dave, you're going to have to explain, because I'm lost." She stated as she gracefully placed her crossed arms onto the tabletop. She continued onward ignoring the perplexed look of bemusement he gave her. "Who is this Archie Bunker? And why are you calling me his name?"

"You're not serious, Cara." He replied as he took a sip of his Scotch.

"I am as serious as you will be cranky if you do not explain yourself." She primly replied, before she suggestively replied. "No answers for me equates to no entertainment of the JJ variety for you."

"Jennifer," He sighed at the threat that he all too well knew would be carried out. In the past, he had the insolence and stupidity to call her out on what he believed to be a bluff. After that experience, he had learned that Jennifer Jareau did not bluff about anything. He continued onward in the disbelief that she really did not know who or what he meant. "Archie Bunker is an iconic television character that when someone said or did something that he did not agree with, he would blow a raspberry at them. Although, where I grew up it was called a Bronx Cheer."

"He must not have been that iconic, because I have no clue as to who he is or what show he is from."

"The controversial sitcom was _All In The Family_ and it aired in the late seventies."

"Controversial?"

"It tackled issues that back then no one was speaking about in public let alone in Hollywood."

"What type of issues?"

"Abortion, breast cancer, homosexuality, menopause, miscarriage, racism, rape, and Vietnam, just to name a few."

"Sounds like it was ground breaking."

"It was. I think that it was Carroll O'Conner's best sitcom. O'Conner portrayed Archie Bunker." He stated before he started to chuckle. "I remember that my little cousin use to call anyone he didn't like Meathead, because of Archie. Aunt Lydia washed his mouth out with soap every time he did, but he never learned. He still says it."

"Meathead? You aren't talking about Sally Struther's breakout sitcom. Are you?"

"Sally Struther's?"

"She had a recurring role on _Gilmore Girls_, but she won two Emmy Awards much earlier on her career, but I can't remember what show she was on, but I do remember that her character Gloria's husband was named Meathead. She had her own show for a season, but it got cancelled. I think that television executives have no clue what their audience wants. My aunt had recorded it on VHS tapes. I use to watch them with her sometimes when she baby sat me."

"Yes, Cara, that is the show I'm talking about." He stated a bit relieved that she had heard of it. After all, it was a classic. He continued. "Gloria was Archie's daughter."

"Oh, I know what you're talking about now, but as I'm sure it was great back when it first came out, I don't think that sitcom was his best work."

"If not _All In The Family_ then what?" He asked then inwardly shuddered at which sitcom she spoke of. "Please tell me that you don't think his role on Mad About You is his best work? Because if so, we might be having an Carroll O'Conner marathon soon."

"No, Dave," She replied alleviating his worry that she thought was for naught. Mad About You was a great show. "As great as he was in that show, I think that his best work was on In The Heat Of The Night."

"Why?"

"Because of the drama and suspense. The cast gelled together, and the episodes frequently focused on true life issues such as drug abuse, drunk driving, incest, homophobia, government corruption, and murder. Carroll O'Conner and Howard Rollins was a dynamic duo. They made magic together. The most significant thing that I liked about In The Heat Of The Night is that it was the first time that I heard about Quantico. Chief Gillespie had to take a month long class in Quantico, Virginia. Yet it held no significance for me then, because I hadn't decided to join law enforcement let alone the Bureau yet. Remember, I told you that you were the reason why I chose a career with the FBI."

"Bella, I'm glad that you chose the Bureau, because we wouldn't have met otherwise."

"We met at my college, remember?" She retorted cheekily.

His eyes narrowed. "No, that is not what I meant."

"I understand," She stated before she sighed. "But seriously though, would we have met if you had not come out of early retirement?"

"Most likely not." He begrudgingly agreed.

"Then here is a toast," She shortly paused. She picked up and held her drink in the air before she continued. "For Gideon retiring and you coming out of it."

"No," He shook his head as he touched the rim of his glass to hers. "Let's toast to our love and our agreement to disagree on O'Conner's best work."

She rolled her eyes as her glass clinked against his. "I love you too. If agreeing to disagree is what you want, then so be it."

"Yes that is what I want."

After a few moments of watching Penelope and Morgan dance then Emily and Spence dance, she nudged Dave's elbow. "Look, I don't have to play match maker, my girls are handling them perfectly."

"Well, I be damned, did Reid just kiss Prentiss?" Dave exclaimed quietly at the sight he had inadvertently watched.

"Yep, and it looks as if Pen is giving Morgan a run for his money on the dance floor. Five Hundred Bucks say that they'll be official by the end of next week."

"I would be stupid to take that bet, because they'll be official by tomorrow night."

"Okay, forget the money, and let's change the bet, if Penelope and Derek are official by the end of next week, then we have an In The Heat Of The Night marathon the weekend after next, but if they're official by tomorrow night, then we'll watch your beloved All In The Family." She extended her right hand as she added. "Deal?"

"Deal." He agreed as he took the extended right hand in his. He gently tugged her toward him and he sealed the deal with a kiss.

The next morning, JJ received a call from a gleeful Penelope Garcia.

JJ had lost the bet, because during the late morning call, Penelope told her that Derek had romanced, seduced, and loved her, but more significantly he admitted that he did not sort of kind of love her, but that he was head over heels in love with her.

JJ was ecstatic for her best friend's newfound happiness, but she was not ecstatic to admit to her gloating husband. He had told her to get ready for An Archie Bunker Marathon.

The weekend after next arrived rather quickly, but Carroll O'Conner did not grace the television screens of the Rossi household, because that marathon had been cancelled in favor of several unscheduled marathons of David Rossi's best works.

* * *

><p><strong>Note<strong>: Please let me know what you thought of this eccentric story. I attempted to insert a smut scene in, but the smut muse refused to cooperate. If y'all have any suggestions or advice on how to write a smut scene, please let me know. I would greatly appreciate it. Again, thank you for reading! :)


End file.
